Catch Me If You Can
by Mermaid17
Summary: Modern AU. Tenten sees him every morning on her run, but she doesn't know anything about the handsome stranger. Love blossoms while something more nefarious is at play in the walls of Konoha. Will their love survive? Please review!
1. Stranger on the Path

_This fic is inspired by another NejiTen fic I read a long, long time ago. For the life of me, I cannot find it, and if anyone can please let me know. I would love to credit the author for the inspiration. Art isn't born in a vacuum. Not that this is art or anything. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Tenten's pink sneakers pounded hard into the dirt. She was on her usual morning run before work. She prefered to run here in the trail behind her apartment complex. It was hidden from view, so no one had to witness her so red in the face and sweaty. Very few people used the trail this early in the morning except for, well, _him_. All she knew about him was that he was he ran at steady, brisk pace and that he was gorgeous. He didn't have a typical runner's body; he was tall and muscular with long dark hair that trailed his mid-back, and he never looked out of breath. This made Tenten grimace. She'd been running since middle school track and still panted whenever she ran.

She had noticed him three months ago, and without a doubt he passed her every morning. She'd had been building up the courage to do more than nod. He always nodded back, but that wasn't so much encouraging as it was standard runner's etiquette. She had been training for this moment pushing herself to sprint harder, working out more at the gym with her brother, Lee. Today as he turned onto the wide main path, she fell in step with him. He nodded to her, but didn't say anything. Tenten struggled for the next thirty-ish minutes to keep up with him. He broke off onto a smaller side path without a word, presumably to return to his car or apartment. The moment he was out of sight, Tenten doubled over gasping for breath, but she grinned to herself.

The next day she continued to keep pace with him. By the third morning of this she managed to grunt a mornin' in greeting. He only nodded, but turned his head to look at her. _God, his eyes,_ she thought to herself. She'd never seen anything like them, a pale grey.

Two weeks in she overslept, just by five minutes, but enough to miss her mysterious man. She pulled her long hair into two messy twin buns as quickly as she could and hurried out the door. As she approached the side path where he normally appeared, she could make out a figure stretching. Once she caught up, he started jogging. "Sorry," she mumbled. On cue, he just nodded. _Had he really been waiting for her?_ She was giddy the rest of the day. Even Lee noticed.

"The power of youth shines brightly with you today, my lotus blossom!"

She met Lee at least three times a week to lift weights together after work. Lee managed the gym her adopted father owned, serving as a personal trainer and Karate teacher. He had more energy than the rambunctious eight-year-olds he taught. Tenten had helped out with the gym, but in high school she had been focused on track and cross country. Then she went to college and choose the rigorous course of study as a mechanical engineer. Now she worked long hours in a mill making automotive parts.

"What youthful undertaking has so thoroughly cheered my lotus blossom today?"

"Just a good day at work!" Tenten chripped. She wasn't quite ready to tell the world about her running buddy.

With _him_ she ran longer and through parts of the woods on paths she'd never been before. She could feel herself growing stronger.

* * *

She'd been keeping up with him for almost a month and a half now. But today she fell flat on her face. She'd tripped on a root in the path.

"Are you okay?" He stopped.

He sounded slightly annoyed. This was the first time she'd heard him speak.

"I'll be fine."

Wiping the dirt from her face, she got off the ground, and winced. He noticed.

"I think not."

"No, really I am" She took a step forward and stumbled.

"You should go to the hospital."

His voice was deep. He reached for her offering his shoulder for support.

"My roommate's a doctor. I can probably catch her before her shift." She disclosed.

She accepted his support throwing her arm around his broad shoulders. His wrapped his arm around her waist, his body heated from the exercise.

"You really don't have to help me. I can manage."

He just glared at her in return.

"Where are you parked?"

"Well...actually I live in the Hidden Leaf apartment complex just behind the park."

He nodded and started off in the correct direction. Tenten hobbled along, leaning into his strong body. He smelled like sweat, but she kind of liked it.

"Umm, thank you for your help. What's your name by the way?"

"Hyuga Neji" He replied in a deep baritone.

"Well, I'm Maito Tenten," she laughed nervously. She didn't know how to keep the conversation going. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she added, "Have you been running long?"

"Yes."

_Clearly he was a great conversationalist. _

"Well I've been at it since I was like twelve and it doesn't really seem to get any easier." She awkwardly cackled.

_God, I am making a fool out of myself_, she thought.

"Hn"

He really wasn't making this any easier, but he was being very kind by helping her to her apartment. They couldn't arrive at her place soon enough. She pulled out her key from her little legging pocket before they ascended the flight of stairs up to her door. Once at the door he stared down at her. His eyes were so intense.

"You can manage from here?"

"Of course, thank you again"

He nodded and took off back down the stairs and out of sight. She opened the door and called out.

"Sakura?"

Sakura appeared for the back bedroom, her hair a dark rose color, wet from a shower.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Tenten leaned against the door frame, grimacing in pain.

"Tripped on my run."

"How did you make it back here? You should have called! Oh never mind, come have a seat and let me have a look at you."

She helped Tenten to couch, and began examining her injured foot and bleeding knee.

"Well I can't be certain without an X-ray, but I think it's only sprained. With that being said you probably won't be able to run on it for at least a couple of weeks. Do you want to come in with me to the hospital, so we can be sure it's only sprained?"

"If you think I need to, then yes."

"I think it's better to play it safe. Ok well…Sasuke will be ready to drive us in a few minutes."

Sakura looked a little embarrassed at the admission. Sasuke was her sort of, kind of, on and off again boyfriend. He emerged from the Sakura's back bedroom, and greeted Tenten while buttoning his shirt sleeves.

Tenten crammed into the back of Sasuke's police cruiser. He was a detective in the Konoha Police Force. She stared out the barred windows.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ten," Sakura muttered as Sasuke started the engine.

Thank god her ankle was only sprained, because Tenten was restless for the next two weeks. She'd blown it, and she'd probably never see her mysterious stranger again. _Neji,_ she corrected in her mind. He made her curious, and she couldn't even tell why.

The next morning she set out on the trail, slightly uneasy. She made her way down their usual starting route. The run passed by, uneventful. No sight of Neji. _Damn, _she thought to herself. _I'll never see him again._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to my wonderful editors. You all have my full heart. _


	2. Tomorrow?

Chapter 2

It wasn't until her fourth day back that he appeared again at almost the end of her run. He was running towards her from the opposite direction on one of the lesser known parts of the path. As he approached her, he slowed to a walk and changed direction, signaling for her to walk with him.

"How's the ankle?"

"As good as it ever was."

He nodded at that and continued walking for a minute more before breaking into a jog. She kept pace with him for the next few minutes until he broke off down the path to what must have been his car. But before turning to leave, he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Tomorrow?"

She gave him a little smile.

When she finally closed the door to her apartment, she let out a little squeal.

"God, what is it?" Sakura emerged from her bedroom, rushing around to pack for work.

"I have a running boyfriend."

"A what?"

"A running boyfriend! A boy I run with who might be my friend."

"Whatever you say, Ten" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You better not tell Ino."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She chuckled.

The next morning true to his word, they joined up. Mostly they ran in comfortable silence. When he was getting ready to cut off to his car, she squeaked

"Have a good day at work!"

He looked back and smirked.

"You too, Miss Maito."

She built up her courage the next morning.

"What do you do for work?" She asked as they ran.

He was silent for a full minute. She thought for sure he was just going to ignore her personal question when he answered.

"I'm an attorney."

"Oh really? That sounds exciting. What kind of attorney?"

"A good one." He smirked.

He was quiet for a few more minutes. She was sure that was the end of any conversation they'd ever have.

"I practice corporate law. Nothing exciting like you see on TV shows."

"Do you like it?" She grinned. He was replying!

He shrugged, and was quiet again.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm an engineer. A production engineer. I work in automotive parts."

"You don't really hear that often."

"Hear what?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Female engineers."

_Oh no, he was one of those guys, _she thought. _Just when things were getting good. _

"Yeah, I get that a lot" She felt deflated.

"I admire anyone who can stand that much physics."

She glanced over at him. He seemed sincere. Maybe she could forgive his comment. He probably didn't realize she got that all the time.

"I actually studied Math and Philosophy in undergraduate."

"Math? To go to law school?"

"Teaching was my fall back plan if law school didn't work out."

"Ah"

They fell into a comfortable silence on the way back, just the sound of their breathing and shoes hitting the dirt. When he turned off to his car, she gave him a little wave and a smile. He gave her the smallest smile back. This was the first time she'd seen him look like that. He looked even more handsome.

This continued on for months. Occasionally they'd have short conversations. She was starting to learn things about him, like that he works for his uncle's firm, and he has two little girl cousins. One of which was around her age. He's almost four years older than her. He had served in the Marines after high school before attending Konoha University.

"I can't imagine you with a shaved head."

He just smirked. It was becoming a familiar gesture.

She told him things about herself too. Like that she lives with Sakura, her best friend from college and that she was adopted from China. She told him about her father and brother, and their antics and partiality towards green, and that she did all kinds of martial arts with them growing up.

"Who would win in a fight a Marine or a triple black belt?"

He genuinely laughs at this.

One morning he didn't appear. She worried, but runs their normal route anyways. The next morning he was back. He looked stressed and out of breath for once. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I had a family emergency."

"I'm sorry," She offered, but he doesn't provide any more information. They run in silence for the next few days.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following! Shout out to the bad ass bitches editing my stuff 3_


	3. An Opportunity

Chapter 3

Tenten and Lee were hitting the gym hard today. It was leg day, Lee's favorite. She'd still yet to mention Neji to him. She didn't know why she hadn't. Normally she didn't keep secrets from her brother. Their father appeared from the gym office. He had lost his ability to walk years ago in an unfortunate car accident, but being in a wheelchair has not dampened his spirit or competitive streak.

"Good evening, my lovely lotus blossom, and green beast!"

"Hello Father!" Lee shouted for the whole gym to hear.

"Hey Dad," Tenten said meekly. She'd always been slightly embarrassed by their volume and blatant shows of affection.

"I have a most youthful opportunity for you both to showcase your strength! Maito Gai's Gym will be helping sponsor a marathon to benefit youth in the community!"

"Father, this is a most excellent and youthful opportunity! I will train even harder and if I cannot secure first place I will run fifty thousand laps! Yosh!"

"And what do you say my most beautiful lotus blossom?" Gai turned to her shooting her a million watt smile.

"Sounds really great dad…" Tenten was already deep in thought. Maybe she could invite Neji. It could be a good opportunity to nurse her secret crush.

It takes her a few days to build up her courage. They still aren't really speaking since he missed that one morning. He seemed stressed. She tried to start off with something unobtrusive to bait him into conversation. Current events always seem to get his attention.

"Have you been watching the news lately?"

"Hn."

"All the people going missing? My roommate's boyfriend is a detective and he says they are probably connected, but they are trying to keep it hush from the media."

"Hn."

_Honestly, if he doesn't want to talk about a potential serial killer in Konoha then he probably doesn't want to talk at all. _She fell silent, so much for that.

"Is something bothering you, Tenten?" He replied after a few minutes.

She liked how he said her name. _Well it's now or never_. _I might as well shoot my shot._

"You know how my dad runs a gym?"

"Hn"

"Well he is sponsoring a marathon for at risk children and I thoughtmaybeyouandIcouldtrainforit... together?" She said a little faster than necessary.

He considered this for a minute.

"Yes."

"Really?" She gasped before she could stop herself.

"This is a good idea. We'll need to increase our weekly mileage."

"Yes! And you can lift weights with Lee and I!" She said this before she had properly thought it through. Introducing him to Lee and her father may not be the best way to win over her little crush.

He gave her a side glance first, taking her in. An unreadable expression clouded his eyes.

"Okay" He finally said.

In her mind, she breathed a sigh of relief. More running and more training meant more time with him!

The next week she informed him where the gym was and to show up at six. When he arrived that night, she intercepted him in the gym parking lot.

"I'm just warning you now my dad and brother can be _a lot. _You can turn back now."

He smirked.

"Nervous I'll show you up?"

"Absolutely not!"

They entered together and Lee bounced to her side.

"My dearest lotus blossom, whom have you brought with you?"

"This is Hyuga Neji. He's a … friend of mine. Neji, this is Lee and my father, Maito Gai."

"Lotus blossom, have you brought home a boyfriend?" Gai said, rolling up to them.

"Noooo, dad! I was just saying this is Hyuga Neji, _my friend_. He's training for the marathon too."

"I am most pleased to hear you are taking advantage of the spring time of your youth! Please take full advantage of what my facilities have to offer!"

Neji nodded and thanked them both. When they finished their workout, (Lee had vowed to do five hundred more pushups) Neji and Tenten walked to their cars together.

"Lotus blossom, huh?" He teased.

"Shut your mouth."

* * *

They were a few weeks into training when one night after the gym, her car wouldn't start. _Damn, what a piece of junk,_ she thought leaning her forehead on the steering wheel. She jumped at a tapping on the window. It was Neji. She opened the door and looked up at him.

"I have jumper cables"

She shook her head. "That's not what's wrong with it. It's going to need to be towed. I should have taken it into the shop yesterday, but I thought I could fix it myself when I had the chance."

"Then call a tow truck. I'll give you a ride home."

"No, it's fine really. You don't have to do that. I can wait for Lee and my dad to close the gym."

"And that will be what? Nine o'clock? Nine-thirty? Let me just give you a ride home. I live close to you anyhow."

Tenten considered what he said for a minute. She did have to be up early the next day to run again. Plus, it meant spending just a few extra minutes with him. It was a good offer.

"Okay."

He smirked his trademark smirk.

They waited in his car with the heat on for the tow truck to arrive.

"So how's work?" She tried to make small talk.

"It's fine," He said with some finality but after a moment added "And you?"

Tenten launched into a complicated explanation of her new project. She really did love her job and the opportunity to talk about it. Surprisingly, he nodded along like he was really listening. He even stopped her to ask questions about niche terminology, and then nodded for her to continue.

When the tow truck arrived, they drove to her apartment. He didn't have to ask for directions, and she continued chatting. When they arrived in her parking lot, she turned to open the car door.

"Well I guess I better let you go…"

He grabbed her wrist before she could open the door.

"Wait," He inquired "What happened with your manager after that?"

She flashed him a lovely smile. They continued to converse in his car, talking about her job, and friends, and even a little about his cousins. It was definitely the longest conversation they'd had. A full thirty minutes must have passed before she moved to get out of the car again.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early?"

He gave her a subdued smile, and nodded.

It wasn't until she was inside with the door locked that it occurred to her how intimate the situation had been.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and they had just finished their longest run yet. They were both sweating and out of breath as they slowed to a walk to cool down.

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

"What?" She glanced up at him a little shocked.

"Do you want to get breakfast or brunch I guess or whatever," He glanced down at his watch.

She didn't respond quickly enough.

"It's fine if you have other plans for the day."

_Did she detect a sense of disappointment in his tone?_

"Oh ... no! I was just going to be lazy today. Let's go…Where should we go?"

"I know a little place."

He led the way to his parked car. They arrived at a trendy spot not far from the trail. It was complete with exposed brick walls and a coffee bar.

"Hinata likes this place," He explained.

"Tell Hinata she has good taste," She grinned wide.

She ordered a caramel latte with whipped cream and he ordered a cappuccino. It arrived in a giant, broad rimmed mug. They chatted comfortably. Despite his sullen attitude, he had a dry sense of humor that made her giggle.

Their brunch stretched easily an hour. He was less difficult to talk to than she had initially anticipated. He just needed some warming up. He finally confessed that he didn't really like his job and certainly didn't like to talk about it. Tenten felt a sting of pity. She loved her job, and couldn't imagine waking up every day to one she didn't.

"What do you wish you were doing?"

He considered this for a minute.

"I guess I'd be a philosophy professor."

She giggled at him over her mug.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're such an old soul."

He looked smug. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So why don't you?"

He sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"That's kind of personal."

"You don't have to tell me anything."

He sighed again. "I wouldn't dare to disappoint my uncle after all he's done for me after my father passed. Plus, somebody has to take over the firm when he retires."

"Isn't Hanabi going to law school after she finishes undergrad?"

"She's planning on it, but she wants to be some kind of dramatic lawyer and prosecute murders and such."

"It's a shame."

"What is?"

"That you don't get to do the job you want."

He shook his head. "Don't pity me."

"Okay, okay, I won't."

They moved on, but secretly she felt a certain pain for him.

* * *

_I take delight in every single review, so please keep them coming! As always, thank you to my beloved editor. Chapter 4 will be posted soon!_


	4. Running Boyfriend

Chapter 4

With the days leading up to the marathon, they ran harder than ever and talked less. Finally the Friday before the marathon, during their cool down, she said to him without thinking about the implications, "We should take an ice bath together tonight after work."

He raised one eyebrow at her as they continued walking.

"Lee and I used to all the time before big track meets."

This time she caught his look.

"Oh, I mean in the kiddy pool, silly."

He was still looking at her funny, but nodded.

"Just text me when you finish, and you can come over. I'll get everything ready."

He paused.

"I don't actually have your number."

"Okay let me give it to you!"

"My phone's in the car."

He started off in the direction he parked. She took it as a signal to follow. He retrieved a single car key from the pocket of his running shorts and unlocked the car door. Leaning over into the car giving her a good view of his toned backside, he revealed a phone, wallet, and presumably a house key from the console. He let her type in her number. Glancing up at him, she smiled, and took off jogging to her apartment.

"See you tonight, Neji!" She called over her shoulder.

Five rolled around with no word from him and then five-thirty. It wasn't like she had any way to contact him either. She gave him her number and not vice versa. Just as she was beginning to think he'd never show up when her phone pinged.

**This is Neji. On my way now. **

His message was so like him, short and to the point. She giggled in excitement, and began filling up the kiddy pool in the parking lot with the hose. He arrived in a clearly expensive suit. Tenten had only seen him before in running shorts and T-shirts. She was impressed to say the least. He looked dashing.

"Can I change in your bathroom?" He greeted holding up runners' shorts.

_Absolutely not. _She thought. _She could stare at him in the suit for a long time._

"Sure, I'll lead the way."

She showed him up and inside to her apartment. Sakura was sitting on the couch watching a show.

"Oh hello," She gave a devious look, glancing back and forth between Neji and Tenten.

"Hello, I'm Hyuga Neji," Neji crossed the room to shake her hand.

_Perfect Manners_. _I'm never going to hear the end of this. _Tenten internally groaned.

"Anyways the bathroom is back through my bedroom. It's that door." Tenten pointed.

Neji nodded and made himself scarce. Tenten prayed she hadn't left any dirty underwear on the floor.

"Sooo," Sakura began when he had disappeared, "That's your running boyfriend?"

"Hush, he's just in the next room." Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't mention he was so mighty fine."

"Stop."

"We should deeeefinitely double date."

He reappeared wearing only runners shorts displaying a well-toned chest, and large biceps. Tenten couldn't help ogling for just a second, but she quickly glared at Sakura who was waggling her eyebrows.

He helped her carry the bags of ice down and dump them in the kiddy pool. Normally she would do this in her sports bra and shorts, but with Neji she was too nervous to remove her top. She audibly squeaked as she lowered herself into the pool. He laughed at her antics.

"You won't be laughing when you hurry up and get in."

He sank in opposite of her letting out a shudder. Their feet were intertwined in the middle. Suddenly the pool felt a lot smaller than when she's shared with Lee.

"Okay, we have to stay in for at least fifteen minutes."

He nodded in response and began pulling his long hair into a high ponytail. He looked good like that. It accentuated his strong cheekbones.

"What's with all the weaponry on your bedroom walls?"

"Oh," Tenten blushed, "It's sort of a hobby."

"Collecting swords?" He raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes," She mustered, "I grew up around a lot of martial arts with Lee and my father. It just sort of became an obsession collecting weapons. I know how to use most," She winked at him.

"Tenten, I have a confession to make."

"Oh really, what's that?" She perked up.

"I grew up doing Jujitsu."

"No way!" Tenten all but yelled, "We should fight some time."

"No," Neji replied quickly.

Tenten stood up in the pool and shifted her feet to a fighting stance.

"Come on! Are you scared? Sacred you'll lose to a girl?"

He shrugged. "I forfeit consequently I have now lost to a girl."

He stood up too. Their fifteen minutes were basically up.

"Boo, you're no fun!"

She launched herself at him into his bare chest, and he easily caught her. She giggled.

"Okay, okay, that's enough now."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled ever so slightly down at her, picked up some ice and dumped it down the back of her shirt. Tenten screamed.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and the day of the marathon. Tenten woke up extra early and tightly secured her hair into its typical twin buns. She felt nervous, but once she spotted Lee and her father it melted away. They were dressed in matching green track suits. They also bought her a matching set, but she has always refused to wear it.

Neji joined her at the start line. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and a headband covered his forehead. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with sleep still in his eyes.

"Ready?" He greeted her.

"I'm not sure."

"You can do it."

He squeezed her hand and released it quickly. A gunshot signaled the start. Lee took off quickly leading the pack. Neji kept pace with her. She stuck with him until the last mile when they both channeled their remaining energy to sprint. He pulled ahead. When she finished, Lee embraced her. Gai had tears in his eyes.

"My lotus blossom, you placed first in the women's!"

Lee started crying at this statement. He had placed first for men, but he was more proud of Tenten.

"I did?"

Her legs felt like jelly. Neji joined them, smirked at her and congratulated them both. Despite having beaten Tenten, he placed fourth in the men's. Gaara appeared and Lee assaulted him with a kiss full on the lips. Gaara looked somewhat embarrassed, but entertained him anyways. She hugged Lee again and said goodbye to him and her father. The newspaper wanted to interview and photograph Lee, leaving just her and Neji.

"It's kind of bullshit they don't want to interview you too," Neji said.

Tenten shrugged and deflected, "Let's go eat!"

"Hn"

"I want to eat back all my calories. Let's get Chinese!"

She took him to her favorite restaurant. He paid for her noodles.

"Ugh, you are the best running boyfriend ever," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"I'm what?" He smirked wide, kicking her lightly under the table.

She flushed bright.

"Umm, you know a boy who I run with who is also my friend. Running boyfriend"

He gave her a peculiar look.

"It's like a work husband," She explained. Her face felt hot.

"Hn, running boyfriend" He tested out.


	5. Halloween

Chapter 5

Sakura, dressed in the tiniest red devil costume, and Tenten Ubered to Naruto's together Halloween night. Although, Tenten doubted Sakura would be coming back with her. She had been sending more and more nights at Sasuke's. When they arrived, Sakura launched herself shamelessly at Sasuke.

"Yuck," Naruto greeted

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke apparently had pretty much been an inseparable trio since high school, but Tenten had only known them since college. Naruto was loud and obnoxious, but no one could say he wasn't the nicest guy. He was now a social worker and spent his free time volunteering.

Halloween was one of Tenten's favorite holidays. She loved to pass out candy to children and see all their cute costumes, but by attending this party, she wouldn't be missing much. This year most children would not be allowed to 'trick or treat' due to the rising fear with all the disappearances.

She was drinking beer in the kitchen with the trio when Naruto excused himself to greet a guest who had just arrived. It was a gorgeous girl with long raven hair and the same eyes as Neji. Tenten blinked for a few seconds. She turned bright red when Neji entered behind her. Tenten quickly smoothed out her flapper dress and ran a few fingers through her hair, absent of its normal twin buns. She rarely wore it down, but Sakura had insisted tonight.

She crossed the room to approach Neji. He was shaking Naruto's hand when he looked up at her and his features softened. She beamed brightly.

"Oh Tenten, this is my new friend Hinata and her cousin Neji. Hinata and I met volunteering," Naruto introduced, "She's a kindergarten teacher, and Neji is some sort of hot shot lawyer, right?"

"I know," Tenten blurted out.

Naruto and Hinata looked at her shocked.

"I mean I know Neji. It's nice to meet you, Hinata." She reached out her hand in greeting.

Hinata shook it daintily.

"Tenten I'm not sure I … recall," She glanced over at Neji, "Oh you're the girl ni-san runs with?"

"Yes," Tenten gave her widest smile.

So he had mentioned her.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Can I get you a drink?" And they disappeared together into the kitchen, leaving Neji and Tenten.

Tenten grinned up at him.

"What are the chances of meeting you here?"

He smirked, "What's with the hair?" Ignoring her own question. Of course, he had only seen her hair in buns. Tenten flushed with slight embarrassment. "It suits you," he said and reached to push a lock behind her ear.

"I didn't have time to straighten it, so it doesn't really look that great," She muttered, trailing off.

"Don't be stupid," He said a little harshly, but his features softened again.

She tried to conceal her blush. Thankfully, Lee appeared saving her from floundering.

"Neji! You truly are in the springtime of your youth!"

The three conversed for a while, discussing the marathon a week prior, and working out, and their favorites for the upcoming Olympics. Eventually, Lee was pulled into a game of pong against Kiba and Shino.

"If I can't win this game, I will run one thousands laps around this apartment complex tonight!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics and grinned back to Neji.

"Soo," She started, "Who knew we had mutual friends."

"We do not have mutual friends. I am merely here to chaperone Hinata."

Tenten pushed his shoulder in response.

"What if we had met here tonight for the first time?" She inquired.

He smoothly replied, "I would have offered you a drink," Taking her empty beer bottle.

She followed him to the kitchen, and accepted the new beer he passed her. The closed off kitchen was empty except for them. She leaned into him, tugging on the neck of his soccer jersey.

"This really isn't much of a costume, you know."

He smirked, and played with the long string of pearls around her neck.

"Shouldn't you be drinking a Sidecar or something a little more twenties?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She leaned in even closer to him. She could feel his breath fanning across her. He smelled like the alcohol he was drinking. She stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eye and said, "Yeah, but have you tasted beer."

Then she kissed him. He didn't react. She pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in. His expression was stunned, and he looked ready to say something, but Sakura and Sasuke entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Neji and Tenten jumped further apart.

"Oh hi Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, "This is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Tenten's _friend."_

Sasuke shot her a knowing look and nodded to Neji. Since she'd last seen him, Sasuke had been forced to wear vampire fangs, and was now sporting a bloody mark on his neck, presumably the nagging of Sakura.

"So...Tenten invited you tonight?" He asked.

"Oh no," Tenten replied, crossing her arms in an x-shape. "He actually knows Naruto in a roundabout way through his volunteering."

"Oh, that loser only volunteers to pick up chicks, and apparently it's working. One of them is here tonight." Sasuke recounted.

Neji scowled, and walked out of the kitchen. Tenten trailed him on heel out to the balcony.

"What's that guy's problem?" Sasuke's voice followed them out of the kitchen.

_Sasuke was not the most tactful person._

"Neji, it's really not like that. Sasuke just likes to make fun of Naruto. He's really the nicest guy. I've known him for a long time. Lee adores him too. You should give him a chance."

Neji was still scowling. He turned his gaze back inside where in the crowded living room. Hinata was giggling at something Naruto said. Tenten followed his gaze.

"Look, I don't know your cousin, but she looks very happy. Plus, she's totally an adult capable of making her own decisions. She doesn't need her male relatives telling her what to do."

At that comment, Neji shot her a nasty look, "You don't know my family."

"Come on, think about it. That'd be like Lee telling me I couldn't hang out with you."

"That's not the same," Neji shot back.

"How is it not exactly the same?"

Neji didn't say anything and a wave of hurt washed over Tenten. _It wasn't the same because he wasn't trying to get with her. _

She excused herself and walked as calmly as possible out of the balcony and out of the building to the parking lot. He didn't follow her. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to cry over him.

* * *

_If everyone on Tik Tok could stop cosplaying Neji dead, that'd be great. _

_Please review! They literally make my day._


	6. You're Mad At Me

Chapter 6

She skipped their run the next morning in part due to a raging hangover, but mostly she didn't want to see Neji. She decided she had to face him the next Monday. It wasn't like her to run from a problem, albeit a very handsome one. She only greeted him with a tip of her head instead of her cheery reception. They ran in silence for a while until he slowed to a walk.

"You're mad at me."

"What gave you that idea?" She replied sarcastically.

"Will you let me explain?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"My uncle has high expectations and extreme consequences. It's not beneath him to disown Hinata for dating someone like Naruto. Really I'm just looking out for her."

"What do you mean someone like Naruto? He has a good job, a college degree, hobbies, and friends."

Deep down she knew she wasn't talking about Naruto so much as herself.

Neji shook his head.

"That's not the point. My uncle is a very influential man and is used to getting his way. He has a vision for how things should be and Hinata's already on thin ice. I just don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Tenten grimaced. "You're right. I don't understand."

"Look I agree it's not right, but I can't change the way things are. I really do just have her well-being at heart." He paused. "I know you disagree, but can we move on?"

Tenten looked at the ground. She nodded. Neji was somewhat satisfied by her response and turned to continue their run. Tenten followed, but her heart was breaking. She knew she could never truly be with a man so held back by other's expectations.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, so y'all can have a second chapter today as a treat for my birthday._


	7. Workplace Sexism

Chapter 7

In the upcoming week, Tenten distanced herself from Neji. They still went on their morning runs, but she stopped inviting him places, and he never bothered to invite her anywhere.

She threw herself into work, which unfortunately was not going well either.

Kabuto had completely screwed her over. He hadn't ordered the equipment she requested for the new line and now she was going to miss a deadline. With such a big piece of equipment, it could take up to six months to arrive.

"Oh come on, you should be thanking me. You just want to sit at your desk and not do real work. That's how it is with all women." He laughed.

_God, that was it. _He'd done nothing but pick at her with sexist comments since she started working there. It was always "Women are so emotional, they have too many juices that fog their brains," "And you should calm down is it that time of the month?" He had crossed the line one too many times and Tenten had always dealt best she could, but she was at her limit. Without a word, she marched straight back to HR.

Karin, the head of HR, was around her own age. The two had never really hit it off and Tenten had always been wary of her.

"Hey Karin, do you have a minute? I have some behavior I'd like to discuss with you."

She told her everything. Every little comment from the past three years.

"Don't worry, Tenten I will handle this situation, and your name will not be mentioned."

But as the week went on, no action was taken. It didn't take long for rumors to spread.

The first thing she noticed was that the techs stopped talking when she entered the room. The operators were less tactful, and she overheard their whispers.

"She's a total kiss ass to management."

"What is she doing trying to get that man to lose his job? I heard from Karin what she did."

"Don't make jokes around her."

_Damn, damn, _Tenten though, _Fuck Karin. That was supposed to be confidential._

It was Thursday and they were finishing up the weekly tech team meeting when her manager, Orochimaru spoke up about the incident.

"Sound good to everyone? Tenten? Let us know now if you're too sensitive to handle the project."

She tried to conceal the heating of her face while the room erupted into laughter.

That night she came home and she knew it was a bad idea to go drinking with Sakura and Ino, but they had insisted, so she ended up that night in a seedy club nursing an amaretto sour.

"A bad day at work constitutes a night of fun!" Ino claimed.

She hadn't told them why it was a bad day at work.

After more than a few drinks, she was bored and decided to text Neji despite her resolve to distance herself from him.

**Hiiiiii neji come to the bar with usss**

He responded almost immediately.

**Tenten, it's a Thursday.**

**Boo your no fun!**

**Fine. I'm on my way. **

Tenten stared at her phone shocked. She did actually expect him to comply. She texted him where she was.

He entered the bar looking handsome as ever in casual jeans, and white T-shirt. She waved him over to her booth in the back. Sakura and Ino were off dancing.

He looked annoyed as he scooted into the booth across from her. "It's loud in here." He greeted.

She eyed him for a minute. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Why are you here?"

She pointed to Sakura and Ino on the dance floor. Sakura gave a little wave.

He tried making small talk, "Traffic is terrible. The police have some roads closed."

"According to Twitter, it's for a missing person search."

They chatted awkwardly for a few minutes before he finally remarked, "This doesn't really seem like your scene."

"Sometimes a girl gotta cut loose," she slurred holding up her glass.

"Hn"

She laid her head on the table. "Ugh, you don't understand. My job is too difficult."

"Maybe if you weren't drinking on a work night, your job would be easier," He chided.

"You can't criticize me like that. You're not my father. You're not my boyfriend," she snapped.

He stared out the floor and quietly he said, "I thought I was your running boyfriend."

She flushed, and gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh Neji, that was a joke."

"Not to me," He glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? I could never be with someone as controlling as you. You know the real reason you try to control others aren't for their own well-being, but because you have no control over your own life,"

"Is this how little you think of me? I thought _we_ were going somewhere." He stormed off.

"Neji-"

But he was already gone.

* * *

She thought all night about what he said. _Did he mean it? _She left the house early and waited for him. He was almost ten minutes late, which was so out of character. Just as she was beginning to think he'd never show up, he appeared. An unreadable expression flashed across his face, and then it was stoic again. She made no attempt to begin their run and stared him down.

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Look, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. I've just had a lot going on."

He looks at the ground. "No. I think you were kind of right."

"What?" This was not what she was expecting.

"I quit my job."

"Wait. What? How? When? What do you mean?"

He looked up at the sky. At anything besides her. "I mean I took your advice."

"I definitely did not tell you to do that."

He shrugged. "It's too late now. I informed my uncle of my two week notice this morning."

"What did he say?"

"That he was disappointed, but not surprised."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Apply to PhD programs. Run some more. Hopefully hang out with you."

"But how will you support yourself?"

"I have money saved up. This isn't as spontaneous a decision as you think it is. Your words just kind of pushed me into action."

His eyes finally landed on her. They were both quiet for a while, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry I implied you were irresponsible. I know you work very hard at your job," he mumbled.

"What was that? Did you say I'm sorry? You are going to have to repeat that," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "So can we go back to the way things were? Can I be your running boyfriend again?"

"No," Tenten shook her head. "I don't think so." She'd never seen him look so hurt. "But you can be my regular boyfriend."

His eyes lit up before he quickly composed himself.

"I can work with that." he smirked.

He took a step toward her.

She blushed and took a step back.

He closed the gap between him, and stooped down, then he kissed her.

Before Tenten could catch her breath. He stepped back smirking.

"Race you."

And he took off at full sprint.

"Wait that's not fair. You took advantage of me."

When she finally caught up to him, he was waiting for her around a corner. She tackled him and he stumbled back to the ground. She landed on top of him, between his legs. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, their run forgotten.

* * *

_This was my favorite chapter to write, but not because Neji and Tenten get together. I loved writing Tenten's workplace drama. All those sexist comments are things that have been said to my friends or myself. TBH the world sucks, but y'all don't!_


	8. The Museum

Chapter 8

The next night was Saturday, and Neji had convinced Tenten they should go on a proper date. She left her hair down in its natural brown waves. He came to the door to pick her up. A little flustered, he presented her with bright yellow sunflowers. The tips of his ears were red. She giggled. _Neji was almost nervous._

"Where are we going?" She inquired.

"It's a surprise," He looked smug.

They arrived at the Senju Museum of Konoha History. She grinned up at him, "I know why we are here."

They currently were showing a temporary exhibit on the history of weapons, military, and battles. She'd been so excited about it, but tickets were hard to get.

"How did you get tickets?" she gushed, "I sat online for hours and couldn't."

He smirked, "I have a connection."

"Tell me! Tell me!" She tugged on his sleeve.

He barely contained his smile in reaction to her excitement, "My family happens to be a big supporter of the preservation of history."

They strolled through the different eras of weapons, and Tenten was elated. There were weapons she had only read about featured in the exhibit. Neji seemed amused by her by her explanations and delight. They'd been chatting comfortably when he finally asked about work. She'd been trying to avoid thinking about that disaster.

"Tenten is something going on at work? Normally, you love to talk about your job."

Tenten groaned. She rubbed her temples.

"I mean I love _what _I do. Just the people aren't always…"

"Tell me about it."

So she did. She confessed to him the whole story about Kabuto and Karin. Neji slowly seemed to get angrier and angrier as her story went on. He was fuming by the time she got to Orochimaru and the meeting Thursday.

"You could sue. You actually have decent grounds to sue."

"Neji-"

"I'm serious. Why not? They are all in the wrong. Plus, your boyfriend is a lawyer."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really don't think it's going to make my problems any easier."

"So what are you going to do? I really don't like you working with those kinds of people."

"Those kinds of people are everywhere."

Neji sighed. "I wish I knew how to fix this for you."

Tenten smiled meekly. "It's okay, really. I appreciate you listening to me."

He gave her a funny kind of look.

"The worst part is I feel guilty for reporting him to HR. I mean it wasn't like I wanted him to lose his job because of me."

"Don't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong."

She sighed, "Can we please talk about something else? Something happier?"

Neji nodded.

They enjoyed a lovely rest of the evening together. They ambled about the exhibit, their hands brushing until finally Neji intertwined them.

When he dropped her off at her door, he lingered. She smiled up at him, and leaned to place her hands on his chest.

"I like you," She said.

He smiled back at her. "I like you too."

Then they kissed slowly. She pulled back, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Goodnight, Tenten."

"Don't say goodnight yet."

He looked so relaxed and happy. She wished they could stay in this moment forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He kissed her forehead and was gone.

* * *

_At the Halloween party I really wanted to make Sasuke say "Who do you know here." instead of "Did you come with Tenten?" _

_Also, I am so excited to post the next chapter for you guys. Things start to get interesting…._

_As always MAJOR thanks to my beautiful, intelligent, clever editor._


	9. Stranger on the Path: Part 2

Chapter 9

He smiled a genuine smile when she greeted him on the trail that morning. He steered them to a lesser known part of the trail when he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

He put his hands on her waist and yanked her closer. Slowly, he leaned his head and kissed her sweetly.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. You're just really pretty, and I wanted to kiss you."

He kissed her again with more fervor this time. A little moan escaped her. She could feel him smirking against her kiss. They broke apart, and he asked, "Shall we continue?"

"Making out or running?"

"Running," He let out a laugh.

They continued their run sneaking glances at the other. Until Neji stopped suddenly again.

"Fuck, Tenten. Stop, don't look."

He was pulling her behind him, trying to shield her view. Neji rarely cursed.

"Neji…" and then she saw it.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was an arm sticking out of the brushes onto the trail. A blue arm. He pulled her close into his arms.

"Come on. We have to go."

He tugged on her hand, motioning for them to continue in the direction they had come from. They sprinted back up the trail to his car, hand in hand.

Later that day, they were at the station being questioned separately.

When Tenten finished, Neji was sitting in a chair in the hallway, waiting for her. She approached and stood in front of him.

"That so easily could have been you. I mean you used to run that path _alone_ every morning" He was starting to gasp, his chest heaving.

She gripped his cheeks between her palms.

"Calm down, Neji. Look at me. It wasn't me, okay? I'm right here."

He nodded and closed his eyes and leaned into her hold. She tilted her head down and kissed his forehead.

Neji drove her home in silence. When he stopped, he looked like he was about to say something, but Tenten interrupted him.

"Do you think they'll catch whoever did it?"

"Honestly?" Neji asked.

She nodded.

"I don't think they will. He's probably very adept to have evaded them for so long."

"What makes you think it's a 'he'?

Neji shrugged, "Isn't it always?"

She felt dejected. Her world didn't feel safe anymore.

"I think I just want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

"Of course." He nodded understandingly and leaned over to kiss her chastely.

They didn't run the next morning or in that park ever again.

* * *

_Another short chapter, but I'll post again soon. Let me know what you think! _


	10. Double Date

Chapter 10

"How well do you know Naruto?" Neji picked her up to head to their new running spot a week later. He now insisted that she didn't go anywhere alone. It was annoying, but sweet.

It had been an emotional week, with more questioning at the police station. No one would tell them anything about who they found. She didn't even know if they were male or female. The whole park had been closed down to search. Three more bodies had been located according to the news reports. Panic was starting to set in.

"I mean we hung out in the same circles in college, and stuff, but we aren't like BFFs or anything."

"Hinata wants me to accompany her on a date with Naruto."

"That's kind of strange." Tenten narrowed her eyes, she was not in the mood to pick a fight over this.

He shrugged, "She wants me to tell her what my uncle will think. Apparently, she really likes him. Anyways I'd really like it if you came with me. I just think you'd be the only way this situation is bearable."

She considered this for a moment, "Only if you promise to be nice."

"I'm always polite."

"I said nice. You have to be nice to Naruto and give him a chance." She teased.

He tugged her close to him, "How about I be nice to you instead and buy you your favorite Chinese food."

She pressed a finger to her lips like she was considering this, "Okay, I will allow you to treat me to Chinese."

* * *

When Neji arrived to pick her up for their double date, she all but swooned. He was an image of handsomeness in his suit. Next to him, she felt drab in the scant red dress she had borrowed from Sakura's closet.

"Hi, pretty boy," She leaned in to kiss him chastly, "Are we meeting them at the restaurant?"

He nodded, and looked her up and down.

"Don't look at me like that," She scowled at him.

"Like what?" He played innocent.

"Like you want to eat me."

"It's not my fault, I find you very enticing."

He captured her chin in his hand, and looked at her a minute more before starting the car.

It was a fancy restaurant with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and red carpet. It wasn't anywhere Tenten would have frequented before. She felt nervous this was the Hyuga's world, not hers. She was the kind of girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty. Not the kind that went on elegant dates to ornate restaurants. An unwelcome, nervous feeling crept up. Neji, perhaps sensing this, squeezed her hand.

They waited at the table for Hinata and Naruto. Neji ordered an expensive wine for them that Tenten could not pronounce.

"You seem nervous." He commented.

"I just... ah, this isn't really my cup of tea."

"What isn't? Dinner? Naruto?"

"No, Stupid," She jabbed his arm, "Places like...this."

"I don't know what's not to like. You admittedly like me; I know you like food, and I'm certain you'll love Hinata."

She grinned at him feeling a little more at ease, "I do like you."

Hinata and Naruto entered. Hinata looked angelic, her long hair floating behind her. Naruto was grinning like an idiot. Naruto was a little too loud and animated for a restaurant this nice, but it made her feel more comfortable. She laughed along. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn Neji shot him a jealous look.

Hinata inquired after Neji's graduate school applications.

"I've applied to Suna, Otogakure, but of course Konoha U. is my top pick. I want to stay here in town, but in the meantime Uncle has convinced me to keep working till the semester starts."

None of this was news to Tenten, but she admired Neji anyways. She was so excited for him to finally do something he enjoyed.

When the check came, Neji graciously paid it in entirety, waving off Tenten and Hinata's protests.

When Neji and she returned to the car, he leaned across the consul to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Sorry, I just… tonight was a lot. I've just been so freaked out since we found that body."

"I know. I know, and rightfully so but you shouldn't dwell on it. Who knows he might have actually deserved it."

"Neji, how could you say that? Nobody deserves to be killed."

Neji shrugged starting the car, "He could have been a bad guy."

On the way home, she inquired to him, "What did you think of Naruto?"

He rolled his eyes. "He's Naruto, I guess."

Neji brought her up to the door of her apartment.

"Come inside for a cup of tea," She tugged on his shirt sleeve.

He smiled softly, "Okay."

They stepped inside to the smell of something burning. Sakura was rushing around trying to open windows, and turn on fans.

"Oh hi guys! Sorry about the smell. I tried my hand at baking. Also, please don't mind the mess. Sasuke left his files everywhere, but he'll be by tomorrow afternoon to get them."

"I should go." Neji murmured to her.

She nodded and kissed him.

Sitting down on the couch while Sakura attempted to air out the apartment, Tenten turned on the news. They were reporting constantly on the investigation now. All of Konoha was in a state of upset. Tonight the identity of the dead person in the park was revealed as a man in his late thirties, a loner, no known family. Before she drifted off to sleep, she vaguely wondered how Neji had guessed it had been a man.


	11. Neji's Apartment

_Long time, no see! Sorry for the delayed update quarantine has been a wild time. _

* * *

Chapter 11

As Tenten arrived home from work the following evening, she reached for the door knob. Before she could open it, she noticed it was unlocked. _That's strange. Normally, Sakura and I are so careful. _She turned back down the stairs. There was no way she was going in alone. She couldn't call Sakura who was working a twelve hour shift at the hospital, so she called Neji.

"Hi Running Girlfriend," Neji sounded light-hearted.

"Neji, be serious. I came home, and my apartment was unlocked."

"Okay. I'm on my way. I'm leaving work now. Just stay on the phone with me. Go sit in your car or something."

He arrived in less time than it should have taken him. He looked concerned.

"Tenten, you didn't go in by yourself?"

"No. Of course not."

He nodded. "I just want you to be safe with everything that's happening."

He placed his hand on the door knob and swung it open. Things were upturned. Someone had taken a knife to the couch cushions. Clothes had been yanked out of the dressor and were now all over the room. A lone picture of her and Neji remained intact on her dresser. Tenten gasped at the damage.

* * *

Sasuke was the first officer to arrive. "I recognized the address when it came through."

She felt numb to the situation like she was watching it happen to someone else. Sakura got off work and was in tears.

"Who would do something like this?" Sakura lamented to Sasuke.

"I don't know, but we have a hunch the killer knows I'm on the investigation. He must think I live here. I might lose my job, because all those files I left here are gone."

"Oh my god, you think it's connected to the serial killer? You think he was here?" She started sobbing harder.

"Tsk, you're annoying," But he lovingly poked her forehead with two fingers, shaking his head, his features softened.

When the officers were finally done questioning them all, Neji turned to Tenten, "Where are you going to stay while this all gets cleared up?"

It had become apparent that they would not be able to safely return to this apartment for sometime. Tenten was allowed to take a few things. Everything else was to be considered evidence. She couldn't even take her running shoes, just the steel-toed boots she already had on.

"I guess I'll sleep on Lee's couch"

"Well... you could always stay with me. I mean I live really close to your work and you wouldn't have to sleep on a couch." He looked away from her. He appeared calm and collected, but Tenten knew he was nervous.

Tenten considered her options for a moment. No matter how much she loved Lee, he was a lot of energy to deal with. _But staying with Neji, they had just started dating_….

"Are you sure, it's okay?"

He nodded and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't read the emotion behind them.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay with you, but umm….I need to grab some things from the store."

In the store, he kept sneaking sideways glances at her that he thought she didn't notice. Mostly they shopped in silence, her apathy was wearing off, and the toll of the day was wearing on her.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they arrived at Neji's apartment. It was the first time she had been there. She wished she was there under different circumstances. He lived alone in a plain two-bedroom apartment.

"Hinata used to live with me," He explained, "She only recently moved out to be closer to her school."

Tenten wondered if her budding relationship with Naruto had anything to do with it, but didn't mention this to Neji.

They stayed up talking into the night in his kitchen after he made them instant ramen for a makeshift dinner. Eventually retiring to the living room couch, they talked about anything else than what was actually happening. She knew she was stalling going to bed to avoid an awkward conversation about where she would sleep. They had yet to spend a night together. In the end, he made the decision for her.

"You look tired. I'll put sheets on the guest bed," he said getting up from the couch.

She lay awake tossing and turning in Hinata's old bedroom. She couldn't get over the fact that the serial killer had been in her apartment, that he'd been so close to her, that he touched her clothes, and all her things. What if she had been home? What if Sakura had been home?

She crawled out of bed and hovered outside the door to Neji's room for a full minute before entering. He sat up groggily at the creaking of the door.

"Hi," She whispered, entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," He mumbled dazed, running a hand through his loose hair. He looked up at her.

"I'm afraid." She confessed, "Can we stay up and talk some more?"

He nodded drowsily and lifted the blanket up for her to crawl in. It was past two in the morning and she knew he had work the next day. She curled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to talk about?" He inquired.

She was quiet another minute before she said, "What if I had been home? You know when it happened..."

He let out a pained sigh and wrapped his arms around her, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

Her cheeks began to wet with tears. He let her cry for a while in his arms, before she finally drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew, Neji was gently brushing hair out of her face, and whispering, "Tenten"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"You should call in sick to work."

"No," She shook her head. "I can't. I can't afford any more slip ups at work. I can't let anyone think I'm skipping work because of Kabuto's comments."

"But you aren't," He insisted.

"It doesn't matter." She forced herself out of bed.

Neji had given her a key in case she got home from work before him, which she did. Alone in his apartment, she couldn't help but snoop just a tiny bit. She looked through his closet, all his clothes were immaculately pressed, and in the bathroom he had an impressive number of conditioner bottles, which made sense. Because his hair was very long and soft. She moved back to the bedroom and sat at his desk. It was the only area not organized to perfection, littered with papers, various files. A ceramic cup was overfilled with pens. Careful not to displace anything, she read things at random. None of it made much sense to her, overloaded with legal jargon. She wondered how much he worked from home, and if he was a workaholic. It seemed to fit his personality. She tested the drawer; it wasn't locked. It was filled to the brim with files. She thumbed through them until she reached what looked like a police report in Sasuke's handwriting. It must have been something from when they found the body. She snapped the drawer closed when she heard the door open. She instantly felt guilty for prying into Neji's privacy.

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom examining her.

"Sleuthing?"

"Caught me red-handed," She grinned sheepishly.

He came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Find anything of interest?"

"Hardly. I can't understand a word of what you do."

He kissed the top of her head, "Let's eat in."

"What should we make?" She smirked, feeling bemused at the domesticity of the situation.

She followed him to the kitchen. They cooked together, moving comfortably about the kitchen together, splitting the tasks. They ate and talked about their days. She felt her heart soar at how much Neji had opened up since they first met. She thought back to the first time he really spoke to her when she sprained her ankle. "Were you annoyed then?"

"When?" He smirked.

"When we first got to know each other, when I started running with you and when I sprained my ankle."

"No," He said, "I wasn't annoyed."

"Then what did you think?"

"Honestly? I thought that you were very cute and I had no idea how to talk to you."

"Liar."

"Cross my heart," He rested his hand on his chest.

She giggled at the absurdity.

They got ready for bed together, making funny faces at each other while they brushed their teeth. She fell asleep in his arms, and slept soundly for the first time since finding the dead body.

* * *

She arrived home before him the following evening. Curiosity got the better of her and she returned to his desk, but the drawer was locked. _It's for the better, _She thought, _I shouldn't be rummaging through his stuff especially when he is being so nice and letting me stay with him._

After dinner that night, they made out on the couch like teenagers. She sat in his lap, straddling his hips, her finger wrapped in his hair. Leaning back to look at him, she said in a quiet voice, "Do you want to?"

"Yes," He breathed against her lips.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

* * *

They fell into domestic routine after that night, cooking dinner together, watching TV and cuddling, making out in the living room, moving to the _bedroom_, and falling asleep in each other's arms. She always arrived home before Neji did, and she reveled in the quiet time alone.

One day he breezed in and rather gracelessly flopped on the couch, resting his head in Tenten's lap. She murmured a greeting and was massaging his temples when he spoke.

"I know you aren't here under favorable circumstances, but I wish you could always stay with me."

His eyes were closed. Tenten blushed at his admission, and its implications. She ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment, and she switched on the six'oclock news. The local news ran constant updates on the investigation.

Neji rolled to face the television, "I'm worried about you**. **I mean with everything that happened and Hanabi being followed to school."

"What happened to Hanabi!"

"Do you remember the time that I skipped our run? The time before we started training for the marathon?"

It took Tenten a moment, but she nodded.

"Well that morning Hanabi called me because a man followed her on her way to school. I mean she was fine. It just really freaked her out." After a minute more, he muttered, "I just want to be able to protect the people close to me."


	12. Further Questioning

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially Yukiko'li, recey2010, Ten, and stronger13! Please keep reading!_

* * *

Chapter 12

Tenten got off work to find she had several missed phone calls from Sakura. Worried there was some new development with their apartment, she called her back immediately.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, look what I'm about to tell you can mention to nobody, not even Neji. Especially not Neji."

"What's going on, Sakura?"

"Look, Sasuke just strongly implied that they want to bring Neji in for further questioning. There probably won't be a warrant if he cooperates."

"What?! Why?"

"Think about it Ten he reported finding the body. His girlfriend's place got trashed. It's all very suspicious."

"I don't understand."

"I just felt like I should give you a heads up. You cannot mention this to him. Ten, it could seriously put Sasuke's job in jeopardy and screw with the investigation."

"Okay I won't."

She hung up and drove home to Neji's apartment with trepidation. She paced the room thinking until he finally arrived home from work almost an hour later. He knew something was up immediately from her expression.

"Tenten, what is going on?"

She glanced up at him. He was such a big part of her life now. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Look I'm just going to say it. I got a bit of a tip; the investigation wants to question you further."

Neji's jaw dropped for just a second, before he composed himself.

"This is very important. Where were you the night before we found the body? You were still working the day my apartment was trashed right?"

"Tenten, I was with you that was the night we went on our first date."

"You weren't with me the whole night. You dropped me off around nine. You need to lie and say I spent the night with you here. Sakura didn't see me when I got home that night or morning."

"Tenten, I'm not going to lie. Don't you know what the penalty is for lying like that?"

"Neji, that man probably died sometime in hours you are unaccounted for! You need to tell them I was with you."

Neji just shook his head.

They sat on his couch in silence for a long time. She waited with him till the police came to collect him, then she went to lay in his bed and cried some more. The sheets smelled like him.

Sasuke called her after a few hours.

"Yes?"

"Hi Tenten, can you come down to the station again to corroborate an alibi?"

She got to the station and gave them details about the museum, and how she had 'spent the night at Neji's'.

"Okay everything checks out, you're free to go."

Tenten let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if Neji had adhered to her plan or not.

"Hey Tenten," Sasuke called her back "I'm sorry about this. I didn't realize you two were so… close. We just have to eliminate every possible suspect."

"I understand."

Neji and she left the station together in her car. Neji looked drained. He didn't say anything as she drove him back to his place.

"Do you want to be alone? I really can go spend the night at Lee's."

He shook his head, rejecting the idea.

They laid down in bed together. His back turned to her and his body as far from her as possible, so she scooted closer and curled up against his back, running a finger down his spine and placing kisses between his shoulder blades. He tensed at the contact at first, but slowly relaxed.

Eventually he rolled over to face her and caught her wrists in his strong grip. He looked at her for a while not saying anything, memorizing her face.

"What's on your mind?" She questioned.

He signed, and reached out to touch her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I think I love you," he confessed after a quiet moment.

She grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I think I love you, too."


	13. What are your plans?

Chapter 13

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Neji glanced sideways at her.

"Well, I always run a 5K in the morning with Lee. We cook together, and eat Thanksgiving lunch. Mostly we are kind of lazy the rest of the day and have leftovers for dinner."

He sighed and said in a tense tone, "I know it's kind of soon, and I totally understand wanting to spend Thanksgiving with your own family, but I wanted to invite you anyways to Thanksgiving dinner with the Hyuga's."

Tenten was a little stunned. She hadn't even considered the possibility of spending the holidays together. He seemingly took her silence the wrong way.

"Hyuga dinners are a… a stern affair, so I would absolutely understand if you would rather not."

She could tell this meant a lot to him and he was playing it down.

"Weren't you listening to me dumb-dumb? I wouldn't have to miss Thanksgiving with my family if yours celebrates at dinnertime. We can go to both."

He grinned, not his typical half-smile, but a real one. "Okay."

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Sakura and she took the time to catch up over coffee in a cafe they frequented in their college years. When she told Sakura of her plans for Thanksgiving, Sakura was annoyed.

"The hell? You're staying with him. You're celebrating Thanksgiving with him. Sasuke and I have basically been going out since Junior year of college, and he's making me stay with Ino. You know what he's also chosen to work Thanksgiving day. Like he didn't even consult me. He makes me so mad. I just feel like our relationship is going nowhere."

Tenten listened patiently to Sakura rant, "I mean he has been really busy and almost lost his job."

"Ah well, I guess you're right. Anyways while we're out, we need to get you a cute outfit to wear to the Hyuga's. One that says 'I'm a sophisticated gal with a sophisticated boyfriend here for a sophisticated dinner'."

* * *

She returned to Neji's apartment that night pleased with her purchase, and eager to impress. He was already home sprawled out on the couch watching some documentary. He smiled at her in greeting. She sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, pushing his feet to the side.

"How was your date with Sakura?"

"Much needed," She stretched her arms, "What did you do today?"

He shrugged, "Not much."

Later in bed, they were cuddling, and she was running her fingers in random patterns over his chest when she noticed him wince.

"What's wrong?" She sat up.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him and lifted up his shirt. A huge, festering, green bruise was forming on his chest.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"Nothing, just a gym accident."

"You, poor baby," She leaned over him to kiss his forehead, "Let me get you some ice for that."

As she wandered to the kitchen, she had the nagging feeling that he wasn't telling her everything


End file.
